It's Okay
by FrenchieFie
Summary: Karkat has lost just about everything that was important to him, and John is the only one there to console him... in that idiotic, yet adorable Egbert-y way of his.


**A/N:**

**Okay, so, uhhh... you need a disclaimer, right? I'll do that. ouo**

**Disclaimer: Kay, so, I don't own any of the character in here, Andrew Hussie does, cause he's a beast. I mean, honestly, this in fanfiction. Emphasis on the 'fan'. 8D Why would they be my characters? =w=**

**Okay, now that that stuffz is done, I would like to welcome you to my VERY FIRST FANFIC! Wooh! *throws confetti* And surprise, surprise, it's JohnKat. Very, very light JohnKat, but yeah. XD Ummm... yeah, so this is my first fanfic, and likely my last, because honestly, writing isn't my forte. I'm more of the drawing type of person... but.. I tried my best, so I hope you enjoy it! And who knows... maybe I'll randomly get another strike of inspiration to write again. XD**

**So, enough of my ranting~ onto the story. owo**

* * *

><p>John gave a sideways glance towards Karkat, who was currently running his eyes over the pool of blood before them. They were not quick enough, they were not prepared enough…<p>

They were not strong enough.

All of John's friends were safe. He had no idea where they were, but at least he knew they were safe. But this morbid rainbow of blood that was beginning to slowly trickle towards them said otherwise about Karkat's companions. John could see the red streaks running down the young trolls face, barely audible sobs coming from him.

John opened his mouth, about to say something, but quickly closed it again. All of the people Karkat had considered important to him were gone. Even all of the dream selves were dead. There was nothing left of them at all. What could he say in a situation like this?

Then John remembered the first conversation that he had with Karkat, from the troll's point of view… Karkat considered him to be someone important, right? What had it been that Karkat wanted to be? Kisminos? Kimonos? Something like that.

"Karkat…" John mumbled quietly, turning around to better face his friend. Karkat, however, made no effort to show that he had heard him.

John considered the possibilities… he could make this like one of the romance scenes in his awesome action films, where the hero runs up to the girl in her time of need and swoops her into a romantic kiss…

_Aghh! What am I thinking?_ John thought angrily to himself. He was not a homosexual, and he couldn't lead Karkat on like that. As much as he liked the troll, that was in a friend kind of way, like… like... morals? Mooreels? He wasn't sure… troll relationships are confusing! Besides, it would only lead to more problems, and the young troll was already broken enough. John frowned in deep thought. Sure, he couldn't reciprocate Karkat's early feelings for him… he didn't even know if Karkat still thought of him like that anyways! He has… or… had Terezi, right? But seeing the pure agony in Karkat's grey eyes… the red tears flowing down his face... he had to do something.

"Karkat..." John said again, albeit a bit louder than before.

Karkat acknowledged this time. "W-what the fuck do you want, idiot?"

John hesitated. Karkat didn't seem to be in a talking mood, but he couldn't turn back now. He could hear something in the way Karkat spoke. He needed someone.

"Could you hurry up fuckass? I'm not in the mo-"

Karkat was cut off by a tight hug.

His first instinct was to shove off the stupid human, but he couldn't bring himself to. Karkat simply felt numb in the others embrace. The sickle he had been clutching tightly this whole time fell to the floor with a loud thud that went unnoticed by the two boys. He didn't move out of the embrace though. Anything was better than looking at the bloody remains of the other trolls. Karkat remained tense, but his sobs increased.

* * *

><p>To John, it felt like they were standing there forever before Karkat finally relaxed, as his sobs became quiet hiccups. He looked up at John, who just smiled at him in that dorky was he had grown to both love and hate at the same time. That idiot… Karkat finally moved his arms from their previously limp state, and returned the embrace.<p>

"Hey, Karkat?"

"What is it, Egbert?"

"You know the game is still not over, right?"

Karkat let out a rare smile, which was however hidden from view, as his face was currently buried into John.

After that, there was a long moment of silence.

"…Hey, Karkat?"

"What is it now, Egbert?" Karkat looked up, frustrated as John continued to ruin the comforting silence.

John hesitated yet again, before he leaned down and lightly… timidly kissed Karkat's cheek, where dried up red tear stains still remained. After that, he looked up, smiling his usual Ebgert smile, although a bit more awkwardly. Karkat, on the other hand, looked mildly angered and confused, greatly contrasting with the slight red blush on his cheeks.

"What the fuck, Egbert? Is that your way of trying to make me feel better?" Karkat scowled, his blush remaining.

John's grin only widened. "No, I did it because I wanted to."

The troll rolled his eyes before shoving John away, his blush several shades deeper than before. He turned so his back faced John and started walking away, a slight smile on his face. "Come on, you nooksniffer. We have a lot of work to do to clean up this fucking mess."

"Sure thing, boss!" John followed after Karkat, smile ever present. He swore there was a scene like this in one of his favourite movies... he couldn't wait till all of this Sburb nonsense was done, and he could show all of his movies to Karkat, and maybe even the other trolls! Vriska would probably like the movies with Nic Cage in them… they could all have a huge movie night together! That would be so great!

With these thought in mind, he excitedly ran past Karkat, ready for their next adventure.

For the first time in a long time, he really felt that everything would be okay.


End file.
